The Demigod Wizard Games
by FalknerBlue
Summary: Luke and Voldemort had a plan. The demigods were supposed to be kidnapped after the Games, but the plan went wrong. The hovercraft which was supposed to kidnap the demigods was destroyed. Years later, a demigod who idolized Luke helped Gaea win the war and together, they planned to continue what Luke failed to do. There's no turning back. (Sequel to The Hogwarts Games) 3 WAY X-OVER


**_Full Summary:_**_Luke, who hated the other demigods, and Voldemort, who hated the other wizards, had a plan. The demigods were supposed to be kidnapped after the first Hogwarts Games, but the plan went wrong. The hovercraft which was supposed to kidnap the demigods was destroyed by Harry Potter, Cho Chang and Hermione Granger. Luke called onto Kronos for help but failed. Years later, a demigod who idolized Luke helped Gaea win the war and together, they planned to continue what Luke failed to do. They captured the demigods and the wizards for a kill-or-be-killed frenzy to be televised on screen. There's no turning back. _

* * *

**A/N: Welcome back! This is a sequel to my story, "The Hogwarts Games." Read and review! :)**

**PROLOGUE**

-CAMP HALF-BLOOD-

Luke slammed shut his laptop. Watching the Hogwarts Games were awesome, he couldn't wait to insert the demigods there. He sat on the couch of the empty cabin and grabbed a basin. He put the basin under the hose and turned it on. He fished a drachma from his pocket and threw it at the water, which began to magically sprout rainbows and mist. "O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."

As it glowed, Luke asked it to show him Voldemort. The image took long before it appeared. Voldemort looked shocked, and said, "What is this sorcery?" He tried touching it but Luke told him not to.

"You'll ruin the connection. This is an Iris-message, milord. And I'm from another species, not far from yours,"

"You're wizards from another country?"

"Not exactly wizards. We're demigods, and we're the spawn of the Greek gods and mortal beings. Mortal beings are similar to what you call muggles."

"Interesting." Voldemort nodded. "What do you offer?"

"I offer children who have different, let's say, abilities. Skills."

"In exchange for?"

"Ruling the world of demigods and wizards with you."

"Deal. I'll fetch your demigods in a hovercraft after the Games finish. Oh and what do you advice to bring with us in the hovercraft?"

"Ambrosia and nectar, milord. Ambrosia and nectar."

* * *

_A few days later at Camp Half-Blood_

Luke frantically paced his room, holding his phone in his hand. He kept looking down at his laptop, which showed the live streaming of the Hogwarts Games. They were going to execute the Granger girl. Luke's heart was beating fast. He couldn't wait for the hovercraft. He missed a few scenes from the streaming, then a big explosion was heard. He immediately looked down at his laptop and his eyes saw a black screen. He tried Iris-messaging Voldemort but he was nowhere to be found.

He slammed his fist against the wall; the cabin shook and dust particles fell down. Why was his life so miserable? He went outside and looked up. No sign of the hovercraft. He ran into the woods and screamed, his head in his hands.

* * *

_Almost a year later at Camp Half-Blood_

"Milord, Kronos," Luke whispered while touching Kronos' sarcophagus. "I need to speak to you about one of my objectives."

"_What is it, child?!" _ Kronos asked impatiently.

"One of my objectives, uh, about a year ago, I talked with a dark wizard from England, 'cuz I learned that England has been controlled by, um, him. And they were hosting a game of death—a killing game, perhaps. Twenty-four children from twelve to eighteen were eligible to join, or to be chosen, and they were to be put in an enclosed space, an arena, to fight for their survival. The last one alive wins."

"_And?"_ Kronos answered, interest in his tone.

"I talked with the ruler, and convinced him to take the demigods after the games. But it failed. Three individuals, including the Games' winner, foiled their plan and ended their reign once and for all. Now my objective is once we win, we should bring the demigods to England and, together with the existing dark wizards, take over."

"_Interesting plan, Mr. Castellan. I agree."_

* * *

_A year later at Camp Half-Blood_

Nathan Nakamura, a son of Nemesis, swore to take revenge on the demigods after his brother died. And Luke. He idolized Luke, and Luke treated him like a real brother. Nathan was assigned to collect Luke's old things and burn them in the campfire tonight. It was a ritual.

Nathan strolled around Luke's bunk and desk. He collected his trunk, and after inspecting what he could keep (he found nothing worth keeping), gave them up to Chiron. Nathan checked for extra papers and old pictures on his bed, but nothing. The last thing he was to check was Luke's desk. He knew there was a laptop there, and he can't wait to get his hands on it. He opened the desk's main drawer, and saw some printed files and papers. Under those papers was his laptop bag. He grabbed all those files and inserted them inside the bag. He also checked the first two side-drawers and found nothing but old pictures and old school papers. He slowly opened the last drawer. Stuffed inside was a black coat. He wore it and held the laptop bag tightly. He strutted to his cabin. He was the only one there, since his brother died. He opened the laptop and a window appeared, asking for a password. He guessed it: demigodpride. The window disappeared and the laptop loaded. The desktop showed and the first thing that caught my eye was a folder named "PLANS." Nathan clicked it twice and tons of files appeared. He reviewed them, and smiled. This was gonna be a hell of a project.

* * *

_A year later at _HUBBARD GLACIER

Gaea had the visitor, Nakamura, in chains. He cowered in pain before he even stated his deal. "I just want to talk to you about something. Something that could kill all the demigods. That's what you want, right?"

"NO!" Gaea bellowed, her glassy form shaking. "I want to rule. I want power."

"That _will_ make you the Queen of Queens, the Ruler of Rulers, the Commander of the Demigods," Nakamura replied. Gaea quickly spun around, her eyes never opening. "State me your deal."

As Nakamura "stated his deal," Gaea nodded thoughtfully, thinking about the pros and cons of this plan.

"Deal."

* * *

_Almost four years after at _MOUNT OLYMPUS AND CAMP HALF-BLOOD

"Bow down to me, puny gods and demigods!" Gaea's ugly face projected over the skies of Camp Half-Blood and Mount Olympus. "You are now under my rule, thanks to the plan proposed by Nathan Nakamura!"

The demigods bowed sadly, their energy draining. There was no more way to defeat Gaea. All the demigods were in an earth cage made of thick vines and tree branches. Gaea grinned wildly as she watched the gods in their indestructible cages. The cages had multiple bonds that were tied to the gods' limbs.

She turned to Nakamura. "What are the wizards doing right now?"

Nakamura's grin reached until his ears. "Special mission,"

* * *

_Meanwhile at the _MINISTRY OF MAGIC

The Minister of Magic, Harry Potter, scheduled his speech at 2:00 PM to 3:00 PM to talk about weird mishaps about happenings of "thick tendrils rising out of the ground to strangle guards." There were no magical relations, said sources. He didn't have the solution to the problem, but he sure knew how to prevent these kinds of happenings.

Another topic he was to discuss was about wizards randomly killing other regular wizards or witches. He even tried to make his wife, Cho, run away to Ireland but no, she had to stay because she loved Harry. Hogwarts was left untouched, with no suspicions in the air. He faced the mirror and fixed his tie. He checked his watch which told him it was twenty minutes 'til two. He walked out of his office and rode the lift. He was to say his speech in the Speakers' Room. The people on the lift greeted him and he nodded back. Finally, the lift opened to reveal a hallway which led directly to the room. The big crowd parted as he walked to the podium. He looked at them. Some of them sported trench coats and fedoras, suits with ties, fancy dresses with white gloves and spectacles, etc. As he rose up to the podium, he felt welcome. These people were his people. They would never harm him.

"Minister, we're on in five, four, three…" the head cameraman said.

"Good afternoon, Wizarding World. I am here to discuss what has been reported…" he has memorized his speech.

As he droned on, a person from the audience gripped her gun. She was near the aisle, so she had a perfect shot. She turned her thin, red lips into a creepy grin. She pulled the trigger and the bullet flew straight toward his chest. As it hit him, he fell to the floor, dead. The woman quickly hid her gun and smiled slyly in victory. She wanted to prove her worth as a wizard to her Mistress.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the _POTTER RESIDENCE

Cho lived peacefully in an old, shabby, dilapidated bungalow. She cleaned the dishes she just ate. Cho looked at the clock above her and saw that it was 2:10 PM. His husband would've been saying his speech now, but Cho had no television as the Ministry was in track of all the televisions in the Wizarding world. Cho was in hiding, scarred because of war, possibly going to have a scar again as the suspicions of a revolution started brewing. She sat at her rocking chair, reading a book called _Tales of Beedle the Bard._ She was reading about the three brothers now, then suddenly someone knocked on the door. Cho gasped. No one knew someone lived here.

And then she forgot. She accidentally left the exhaust fan running, thus showing her location. She swore, and took an oath never to cook smoked food anymore. She had no choice but to answer it. She slowly walked to the door and opened it slight.

"State your purpose." She said to the two men wearing in black outside her door.

"We're looking for Ms. Cho Potter. Does she live here?" the small one said.

"Cho Potter lives in Hogsmeade." She answered. It was partly true. She had a house in Hogsmeade and Cho Potter was the name registered there. She was living by a new name, Susan Stacy.

"Nice try, Susan," the taller one deadpanned.

She heard a sound and the door flew open. She also flew with it, the explosion making her ears ring. She was technically under the door.

"Check the left, I'll check the right." The taller one motioned to the small guy. The small guy ran to the rooms, while the other was busy looking inside the cabinets. Silly. Cho couldn't fit there. Cho took her chances; she carefully moved the door above her and removed her shoes. She stood up and quickly made her way outside. The floorboard suddenly creaked, then she ran out of the house before the men could catch her. She ran to the side of the house and saw a window. She peeked inside, but she shouldn't have done that. The small guy saw her and started running at her. The sharp grass scraped her feet and the wet soil slowed her down. The men later caught up and brought out a wand. She felt her pockets for her wand.

"_Damn, I left it inside."_ Cho thought. She looked back and saw a green light flying at her. She took her chances and dove left, but her fate was inevitable. The green light hit her feet and she fell to the wet soil, never to breathe again.

* * *

_Meanwhile at _HOGWARTS

Muggle Studies was the subject Hermione Granger taught. She smiled at her students. They were her children. Her favorite one was Eleanor, who had red bushy hair, braces and glasses. She was often teased by her fellow mates, but Hermione saw herself in Eleanor. Another favorite was Erik. Erik was this redhead boy with freckles. He was tall and a little chubby. Hermione saw Ron in him, although Erik was smarter.

After class, Hermione walked up to her office and saw the Potions professor. "Can I help you?" asked Hermione kindly.

The professor slowly turned his gaze to her. "Yes," He quickly unsheathed a knife from his belt—a knife Hermione thought was fake until today. He paced her and pounced at her. Hermione dove sideward and hit her head at the corner of the table. She almost screamed as the pain shot to her. It was long ago she felt this kind of pain—back at the Hogwarts Games. She got up and removed her ponytail. She kicked the professor and he fell over a table with some papers. Hermione scanned the room for her wand. She put it inside her mug, which she used as a pencil/pen case. She saw that it was at the left of the man. The man lunged at her and Hermione quickly dodged. Hermione reached for her wand and attempted Stunning the man. The man quickly shielded himself with his knife, which sent the spell back at the caster. Hermione ducked, dropped her wand and swept the man off his feet. After the man fell, she kicked him hard at the stomach. The man was unable to move, except for his hands. She bent down to find her wand which she dropped. The man slowly raised his knife and threw it. It hit Hermione's back, puncturing her lungs. She gasped for breath but none entered her body. She looked up at the man and said, with her last breath, "At least I helped you."

The man grabbed her by the hair and yanked it. He put some in a vial. After, the man brought out a large body bag. He carried Hermione's body and put it inside. He opened the window and looked out. It had the perfect view of the lake. The man carried the bag and threw it outside. The bag landed at the bottom of the lake, never to be seen again. He smiled slyly and went to the dungeons for his Polyjuice Potion. No one suspected. After all, he was a Potions professor.

* * *

The Demigod Wizard Games is ready. Brace yourselves.


End file.
